The presently described technology relates to a material for components of a gas turbine.
Modern gas turbines, in particular aircraft propulsion systems, have to meet very stringent requirements with respect to reliability, weight, performance, efficiency and life span. In the development of gas turbines, the choice of material; the search for new suitable materials; and the search for new production methods are crucial factors. The most important materials that are currently used for aircraft propulsion systems or other gas turbines are titanium alloys, nickel alloys and high strength steels. The high strength steels are used for shaft parts, gear parts, the compressor housing and the turbine housing. Titanium alloys are the standard materials for compressor parts. Nickel alloys are suitable for the hot turbine parts of an aircraft propulsion system.
Whenever during the operation of a gas turbine the components of the gas turbine are exposed to temperatures exceeding approximately 900° C., the standard procedure is to use so-called ODS materials (oxide dispersion strengthened superalloys), CMC materials (ceramic matrix composites), or intermetallic NiAl (nickel aluminum) materials and/or intermetallic TiAl (titanium aluminum) materials as the materials for such components. However, these materials are relatively expensive, so that there is a need for a novel material that is suitable for gas turbine components that are exposed to temperatures exceeding approximately 900° C.